


That's How You Know

by Scandalmuss



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enchanted the movie, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hartwin Week, Day Two: Gifts</p><p>Eggsy has spent two years trying to repress how he feels about Harry Hart. Who knew all it would take was a Disney movie to point him in the right direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Gardenias= You're Lovely, Secret Love

Eggsy sat down next to Daisy with a bowl of popcorn. He’d finally gotten a day off from Kingsman and was thrilled to spend it with his little sister Daisy had been planning this pyjama movie day for well over a week now. The coffee table in front of them was littered with snacks both gummy and salty and they each had big mugs of hot chocolate. Daisy’s was mostly filled with mini-marshmallows, Eggsy looked down at her and smiled at the ridiculous amount of marshmallows in her mug.

 

He was in his Kingsman style pyjama set and Daisy sat next to him in her nightgown from the movie Enchanted. Her feet wiggled in small pug slippers. She’d picked them each out a pair because she was certain it would show J.B how much she loved him. Eggsy rested his feet on the coffee table and wiggled his pug slippers too. Daisy giggled and leaned into his side.

 

“I’m happy you got time off work, Eggy,” she smiled, still mispronouncing his name even though she was old enough to say it properly.

 

Eggsy’s arm wrapped around her, “Me too, doll.” He’d been an official Kingsman agent for almost two years now. Working under the codename Galahad was daunting but he’d done everything in his power to live up to the legacy Harry had built.

 

Having Harry come back from the dead six months after V-Day was daunting as well. Eggsy had dealt with his feelings for Harry well before the man waltzed back into his life, nearly _two years_ of repressing his genuine love for the older man. But that was getting harder and harder. Harry had taken over the Arthur position and always took an active interest in whatever mission Eggsy was on. He was the first visitor whenever Eggsy was in the infirmary and had even taken Eggsy out for celebratory drinks after a particularly difficult mission. Harry never made it seem like it was anything other than strictly professional and it was killing Eggsy. Harry had even offered to take Eggsy to dinner on his day off but Eggsy had immediately mentioned his plans with Daisy. No sense in getting his hopes up when all Harry wanted to do was test Eggsy on his wine knowledge, right? Daisy poked him and brought him out of his reverie, “Sorry, babe. Should I press play?”

 

Daisy wiggled excitedly and grabbed a small handful of popcorn, “Yes, please!”

 

Eggsy pressed play and settled back on the couch. They’d seen Enchanted dozens of times as it was Daisy’s favourite movie. It no longer needed to serve as a break from their terrible life with Dean; that chapter was over and they all lived in a new house thanks to Kingsman. Life was finally calm for the Unwins.

 

\----

 

Daisy bounced on the couch, clutching a bag of gummi bears. Her favourite song was coming up and she was getting ready to prance around the living room to it.

 

Eggsy grinned at his little sister, he was barely paying attention to the movie. He was eager just to not be running over rooftops or ducking gunfire.

 

_How does she know you love her?_

_How does she know she’s yours?_

Eggsy smiled. He actually had quite the soft spot for this song and genuinely did know all the words. He’d always hoped for the kind of love Giselle spoke of but knew in the real world, especially in the intelligence industry, that true love doesn’t exist like that. He’d always hoped that Harry would be his One True Kiss. He was certain that the older man would’ve thought Eggsy mad for hanging on to something like a fairytale romance.

 

_You've got to show her you need her_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader,_

 

What harm could come of just buckling down and telling Harry how he felt? He shook his head. He’d get kicked out of Kingsman, lose this house and everything good in his life. No. He’d rather keep Harry as a friend than lose him altogether. Harry could never know.

 

_He'll find his own way to tell you_

_With the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know_

 

Eggsy’s mind drifted back to the time he’d gotten mildly (thanks, Bors) electrocuted and had to spend the next two days in the med bay. Harry was there every morning, with a cup of tea just like Eggsy liked it (a splash of milk and one sugar) and J.B cuddled on his lap (even though dogs weren’t allowed in the med bay). It was one of the nicest ways to wake up. Eggsy actually regretted being given the all clear to go home. No more waking up with Harry at his side, just snortty pug kisses from J.B to wake him up.

 

_Because he'll wear your favourite colour_

_Just so he can match your eyes_

_Rent a private picnic_

_By the fires glow_

 

After one of Eggsy’s more explosive missions, he’d gotten out of the warehouse by the skin of his teeth, suit barely intact. Once back at HQ and after being reamed out by Merlin for destroying yet another expensive suit, he was summoned to Arthur’s office. Eggsy had walked in hesitantly, not looking forward to whatever additional punishment Harry had in mind. But, instead, he was met with a drink, a roaring fire and a small rectangular box. Harry had smirked at the literal singe marks on Eggsy’s body and what was left of his clothes. Eggsy had taken a sip of his drink and opened the box. Inside was a tie that looked identical to the one Harry had been wearing. Eggsy questioned him on it and Harry had admitted that yes it was the same tie but that it suited Eggsy much better. It had matched his eyes, Harry had said.

 

_His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

_That's how you know_

 

Eggsy’s stomach dropped. Had he been so wrapped up in hiding his feelings from Harry that he missed all of those signs? Had he been so convinced of Harry’s professionalism that his own professionalism pushed Harry away? His heart raced. A string of muttered curses left his lips, he’d screwed everything up.

 

“Are you okay, Eggy?” Daisy looked concerned.

 

Eggsy stared at her, “Yeah. Yeah, sorry Dais. I just got sidetracked.”

 

Daisy climbed back up on the couch and snuggled against him, “I love you.”

 

He leaned over and kissed her on the head, “I love you too, doll.”

  


\-----

  


Eggsy walked into the shop the next morning with a bouquet of gardenias. His heart wouldn’t stop thumping loudly in his chest as he climbed the stairs to Arthur’s office. Each step sent him closer to finding out the truth. Standing in front of the large wooden door, he hesitated before knocking; he swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked. Harry muttered a “Come in”

 

Eggsy peaked around the door, not letting the flowers show yet, “Have you got a moment, Harry?”

 

The older man looked up from his desk, “Eggsy?! You knocked!” he said incredulously. He grinned and put down his pen, and gestured for Eggsy to enter.

 

Eggsy took a deep breath and walked into the office, the flowers still behind his back. He slowly made his way to Harry’s desk, his heart hammered in his chest and he had trouble forming words. He brought the flowers out and held them out for Harry, “I saw these today and they made me think of you,” he said, without making eye contact. Jesus, he was nervous.

 

Harry hadn’t made a move to grab the flowers, “Gardenias? Eggsy…”

 

Finally looking at Harry, Eggsy saw the utter confusion on his face. He raised his eyebrows, willing his blush to go down and nodded for Harry to continue.

 

Harry took the flowers hesitantly, “Did you just think these were lovely or do you understand what they mean?”

 

Eggsy scratched his neck, “Both, Harry,” he wasn’t breaking eye contact now. And neither was Harry. An indescribable look came over Harry’s face. He slowly put the flowers down and stood up. Eggsy felt like his heart stopped as Harry walked around the desk to face him.

 

Harry delicately cupped Eggsy’s face, “My dear boy,” he said fondly.

That was all the proof Eggsy needed. He grasped Harry’s lapels and stood on his tip toes to have his lips meet Harry’s. Harry’s arm slowly wound around Eggsy’s waist and he tilted Eggsy’s head back to grant himself better access. Eggsy gasped at the change and licked at Harry’s mouth. Harry took the kiss in a less than chaste direction by meeting Eggsy’s tongue with his own, Eggsy’s hands slid up to Harry’s neck. They broke away from each other, each needing to breathe.

 

“I’m sorry I missed all the signs, Harry.”

 

Harry ran his thumb over Eggsy’s lip and smiled warmly, “And you call yourself a spy?”

  
Eggsy blushed furiously and lightly shoved Harry’s shoulder, “Shut up!” He leaned into Harry’s neck.

He finally had his true love’s kiss.

He was getting his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this piece for SO long and I'm glad Hartwin week came around to push me to do it!
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr! I'm Scandalmuss!


End file.
